


Never Be Complete Again

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Scarlet and Ivy Series - Sophie Cleverly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: As much as she hopes otherwise, Ivy knows that there will always be something different. Set after Book 1 events. Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 7, "Seven Broken Pieces".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Never Be Complete Again

It was always there. This undertone of unease, the slow shift beneath her feet as the world slid into a new normal that was a step removed from what she used to know. From the outside, it all looked much the same and she knew that their father and step-mother didn't look beyond that to see what had changed underneath.

When an ornament is smashed by accident, it doesn't matter how much care is taken to glue it back together, it can never be the same as before.

It seemed sometimes as though Scarlet both knew that and rejects that all at once. She won't talk about everything that happened in _there_ but Ivy had heard enough stories for her mind to fill in a few blanks. Some of those blanks, she truly hoped were filled with the products of an overactive imagination because to think that Scarlet went through that made Ivy choke on heat and tears. Scarlet was full of steam and corrosion too, settled just beneath the surface and wearing down the hastily cobbled pieces of mask that she tried to pretend was fooling anyone.

Sometimes Scarlet talked in her sleep in flickers and whimpers of panic and fear, incoherent utterings intermingled with starkly clear words. Ivy tried to piece that words together, to understand so that she might be able to do something, anything, to fix what had been done. Ivy too had something she both knew to be true and refused to accept, that no matter what she learnt and no matter what she did, it was impossible to fix what had been done.


End file.
